


pretty girl

by Anonymous



Category: supermega
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Forced Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: and i could be a pretty girl, i'll lose myself in you.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	pretty girl

matt didn't think much about it when ryan asked him to keep his hair long, he liked growing out his hair anyways so it wasn't an issue.

then small things began to pile up such as ryan requesting him to wear skirts and dresses. matt wasn't much of a 'gender roles' kind of guy and didn't necessarily mind wearing feminine things. until it turned into ryan not holding his hand in public or being affectionate with him unless he was wearing makeup and something feminine. 

it definitely made matt feel insecure, scared that his lover found him unattractive and wanted to break up with him, so he did as ryan asked, no matter how awkward it made him feel.

he felt disgusting, his face constantly breaking out from putting on makeup to make ryan happy, he hated the comments from random people on the streets about his appearance; ryan didn't even bother to tell them to fuck off- he just had to deal with it and cry over it in his room later.

he was positive that ryan even threw out some of his clothes at some point, replacing them with short skirts and crop tops. matt felt sick at the thought of wearing them every time he opened his closet.

ryan had invited matt over to his house to hang out which matt replied with a 'sure'. he hadn't done the laundry due to being depressed, and he was sure that the tucker brothers haven't done them as well.. or at least jackson.

he decided to borrow one of carson's oversized sweatshirts and a pair of jogging pants. he let his roommates know that he was leaving and went on his way to ryan's. he knocked on the door, waiting until he heard ryan's voice shout 'come in' over lego's barking.

matt opened the door, smiling as lego jumped up at his legs, begging for attention. he petted the large dog's head before looking up, locking eyes with ryan who looked.. upset?

"why aren't you dressed up?" his voice sounded annoyed and cold. matt frowned, tugging at the cuffs of carson's sweatshirt.

"i.. haven't done laundry, and the makeup was breaking my face out badly. i just wanted a break.." 

ryan glared at him before calling lego over. matt watched him walk over to ryan, then watched as ryan lead him into his bedroom, shutting the door once he walked out.

matt felt scared and rightfully so, he didn't think him going without being dolled up for one day would bother ryan so much. but here he is, watching his boyfriend walk close to him before stopping. 

"why do you even care if i wear all that shit?" matt tried to seem confident but he was terrified, ryan was much bigger than him in the size department and a lot stronger than him. he could never fight him if things went wrong.

ryan's face was blank, matt couldn't tell what emotions ryan was feeling or his thoughts. he knew that he was mad but didn't know how he would react. 

after moments of uncomfortable silence, he finally replied, "because you look hideous and i'm embarrassed to be seen with you without it."

matt's face crumpled and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, what was he supposed to say to that? his own boyfriend found him unappealing.

his vision blurred and his face felt hot from the tears rolling down his cheeks. ryan stepped up closer, brushing away his tears with his thumb. "pretty girls don't cry, baby." he murmured

"b-but i'm not a girl ryan." matt hiccuped, his voice wavering from sobbing and trying to stable himself. "y-you know that."

"you are as long as you're dating me." he grabbed matt's chin, forcing him to look at him in the eyes, "understood?" when ryan let go of his chin, matt nodded slowly. 

he sniffled as ryan kissed his cheek. "good girl." all matt could feel was disgust and sadness. matt walked away, locking himself in ryan's bathroom and staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

he felt tired, his body looked paler than usual and weak, though he couldn't blame that on ryan; he fucked up his own body from not taking care of himself during his depressive episode.

after he was finished splashing water on his face and drying off he joined ryan who was sitting on the couch watching tv. ryan didn't look away from the screen as matt cuddled close to him and laid his head on his chest. matt felt sad but he wasn't in the mood to cry again so he shut his eyes and waited to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't really know if i should've kept going or end it where it is so i just ended it, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
